Real Intentions
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Harry, Ron and Draco find a little love goes along way. Im a YAOI junkie! lol!!!
1. Default Chapter

Real Intentions. Teraki WuFang  
  
I Love Your Body  
  
But Not So Much I Like Your Mind  
  
In Fact You're Boring  
  
Pretend Not Being Of My Kind  
  
You Keep On Talking Of Some Girl That I Don't Know  
  
When Will You Shut up & Will You Go  
  
You're Young  
  
You're Free  
  
Why Don't You Sleep With Me  
  
Don't You Listen  
  
To Those Old Conventions  
  
Nor Hide Or Suppress  
  
Your Real Intentions  
  
You're Open Minded At Least That's What You Keep On Saying  
  
Don't Be Afraid Of Doing What You're Best and.  
  
Shut up, and sleep with me!  
  
Draco Malfoy flew around Hogwarts and found what he was looking for. Harry was trying to nap in the shade of a tree, away from the over hot weather of September. He chuckled like maniac and swooped down (Chibi Style) and went to scare the hell out of him, when the tip of his broom touched one of the tree's branches. "Oh Hell!" He gasped and found himself falling down, hitting every branch on the way down. *Crunch*  
  
Harry sat up and found a beaten Draco on his lap. He turned red and (not very gently) shoved the dazed boy off. Draco rolled over on his back and looked up at the tree speechless. "What the Merlin happened to you?" Harry snapped covering the tent in his pants he had gotten from a rather nice dream he was having. Draco just laid there and chuckled, then his chuckle turned into a mad laugh. Harry moved back, nervously. "Malfoy? Have you gone nuts?" Draco looked at him and laughed even harder. "Potter you pot head! Don't go thinking anyone will believe this ever happened so don't telling anyone, understood?" Harry shrugged. "Tell them what, Malfoy; himself, fell into my lap on a hot summers day?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I was trying to scare the crickets out of you, but I got too close to a branch and will.I hit every one on the way down unfortunately." He frowned rubbing his sore buttocks.  
  
Harry keeled over in a fit of tears laughing quite cutely. "Draco Malfoy, defeated by a willow tree!" Draco snarled and pounced on him. "Stop laughing Potter! Its not funny in the slightest!" Draco raised a brow when Harry blushed and went as silent as he could. But not because of Draco's threat. Draco looked down at Harry's bulge. "What do we have here?" Harry pushed him off and slyed. "WE don't have anything! Go away Malfoy!" Draco crawled closer, trying to get back on top of him. "Why, so you can finish your wet dream?" Harry looked ashamed and stood. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a kneeling position. He kneeled beside him and grinned. "Wanna make a deal?" Harry slyed. "No!" Then eyed him. "W-What kind of deal?" Draco's eyes lit up. "I help you with that.problem and you be my slave for a day." Harry stood and was forced back down. Draco grabbed his neck and pulled him forward in a kiss. Harry was startled and his mouth open and ready for the taking. Draco's tongue slipped inside to taste his foe. Harry shivered as Draco let go. "So, is it a deal?" He nodded and leaned in for another kiss, but Draco pulled away. "Not out here you ninny! People might see. Do you really want this in Hogwarts new paper?" Harry shook his head and bit his lip looking around to see if anyone had seen the kiss. "I can see it now, Draco give Harry the kiss of death." Draco laughed. "What makes you think it wouldn't be the other way around, Harry gives Draco a kissing lesson?" Harry laughed and that's when Draco realized Harry's laugh was truly a great sound to hear. "Who's place Potter?" Harry stood and shrugged. "No one's in my dorm, they're all gone with Snape to get a dragon egg." Draco grinned. "Your place it is."  
  
Harry was blushing so hard by the time they had reached his dorm. Draco had been steeling kiss's and touches the whole time. And almost being caught by some of the other students walking around the halls. He was tossed on a bed and deprived of his clothes. "Hey!" Harry gasped and covered himself. Draco took off his clothing and laid down beside him. "Now, now Potter. You cant go being shy if im gonna be sticking your body parts in my mouth, no can you." Harry groaned and moved his hands to his sides. He looked stiff and very tense. Draco moved his hands around on his chest and circled Harry's navel before lowering his lips to kiss along his collarbone and then taking one nipple in his lips he played with it.  
  
The room was spinning. Harry gasped and mewed as Draco moved down from his chest to his groin. The blond prince licked his lips and moved down. "Oh Merlin!" He whimpered and moved his hands to twist the sheets of whoever's bed they were on. Draco's tongue was so wet, he could feel the thick saliva on his member. He was so close. Draco took him in his hand and jerked him as his licked Harry's sacs. His skinny long tongue licking under and between them. Then he took Harry all the way and relaxed his throat. Thanking Merlin he had no gag reflex, and sucking him for all it was worth. "Draco!" Harry ached his back and cried out as if Draco had swallowed his whole world, and still sucking for more. Draco couldn't believe how sweet harry tasted. It was too sweet to be cum.  
  
"Sweet Merlin!" Harry and Draco gasped as Ron ran in and went into a fit of blushes. Draco sighed. "There goes the secret." Harry knocked Draco on his head and frowned. "Draco hush up! Ron, its not what it looks like!" Ron looked over them: Draco was licking his lips, Harry looked like he had been Mawd by a pack of girls, umm. "Really, so he wasn't giving you a blow job?" Ron raised his eyes to Harry's. "Ok, so maybe it is what it looks likes. Im sorry, He tricked me into it! I swear!" Draco slyed and grinned. "Yes Weasley, I forced him to take off his clothes and call out my name as I gave him the best blow job of his life. Im guilty. Lock me up and through away the key." Ron turned red and slyed. "Harry, If you wanted it that badly, couldn't you of waited till I got home? I was only gone an hour." Draco eyed Harry, then Ron. "You and Weasley?!" Harry got worried. Draco looked offended. "Umm, it's not like we're dating, just a fuck here, a fuck there.and maybe some sweet talk once in awhile." Ron stomped his foot. "I beg your pardon?! Just a fuck!? Harry you basterd! You said you loved me!" Harry winced. "I do love you, and I like the sex, but we never said we were going out!" He whined.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Weasley, I don't know what to say. I thought he was my little virgin pot head." Ron blushed. "Will." Draco's jaw dropped. "No, don't tell me you're the one getting it up the ass!? Ron, you really are a Weasley!" He laughed. Ron growled and jumped on Draco. He pounced on him trying to beat the grin off his face, then was pulled off by harry, who tripped and landed on his ass. Ron flipped over and looked him right in the eye. "Harry. If you don't let me go, I swear to Merlin I'll-" Draco interrupted and sat on Ron's lap. "Don't worry Harry. He's bluffing. And I didn't mean to offend you.Ron." Draco said, it almost hurt to force the boy's name out. Ron smiled. "Harry, let me go so we can figure out what to do with this mess you've made."  
  
They all sat on Ron's bed and were silent. "So Harry, how long have you two had this little.thing?" Ron shrugged. "Since first year. After the Harry defeated Valdermort." Draco sighed. "Look, I don't want to get involved with you two if your already with eachother. So-" Harry jumped and pulled him closer to him and Ron. "No, you cant go Draco. We both like you, Ron told me so!" Ron glared daggers. "Harry!" Draco grinned. "You really fancy me Ronny old boy?" Ron sighed and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I may love you but I really hate you right now. Yes Draco. I fancy your ass." Draco jumped up on the bed and posed. "How about the rest of me?" Both boys grinned and laughed. "Draco, we're not going out. Ron and I are kinda just bed buddies. We'd love it if you weren't such a git and join us time to time, would you like to?" Draco flopped down into Ron's lap and petted his jean's zipper. "That's up to Ronny." Ron looked at Harry, then down at Draco. "I cant believe im going to say this.Yes. Draco Malfoy, we want you to join us." Harry's green eyes glowed as he kissed Ron and slipped his hand into his shirt.  
  
Ron moaned and felt his jeans being opened. A cold, soft hand found his half erect member and pulled him out. Harry felt Ron shutter and grinned into their kiss. He knew how good Draco's mouth was. Ron pulled back form the kiss. "Draco, all that talking has made you very good with your mou-ow- th!" Ron grinned and ignored the nip Draco gave him. He pulled harry closer and let him suck on his fingers. "Draco's gonna be taking your virginity tonight, is that okay?" Harry nodded and brought Ron's fingers to his entrance. "At least your fingers will be the first inside me." Ron smiled and closed his eyes. Trying to gather his thoughts. Draco was too good to be true. He moved a finger inside harry and twisted it, moving it gently against his inner walls. He moved another, and another in. Pumping and moaning as harry bucked against his hand. Then he came. Harry opened his eyes to have draco's cum filled mouth kissing his. He licked at him, under his tongue and grinned, tasting Ron.  
  
"That was amazing." Ron sighed and nodded. Draco and Harry watched as Ron stripped. Blushing the whole time. "Would you two stop starring like that!" Draco chuckled and pulled Harry closer as they laid there. "What do you think harry, wanna do it doggy style?" Harry grinned and nodded. "But Ron goes in front of me. He likes me more then you." Ron smirked and laid down as Harry covered his pale body. "Harry's the only one that I'll every let do this to me." Draco moved behind Harry, on his knee's. "Don't worry Ronny, I'll fuck you through Harry so hard you'll be crying my name instead of his." Harry blushed as he stuck a wet finger inside Ron. "Draco, Ron doesn't say anything when we have sex." Draco moved inside Harry and paused, letting him adjust. "He will now." Ron rolled his eyes back as Harry entered him. "Ron, its been almost three days. Your so tight." Ron closed his eyes and grabbed at Harry's shoulders, making him move.  
  
Draco pushed into Harry hard and forced him into Ron just as hard. Ron gasped. When every he had been with harry it was always slow and gentle. This was new, but not unpleasant. "Oh Merlin!" Harry cried out as Draco rammed into him harder, pushing him to lay more onto and inside Ron. Ron bit his lip and lifted his legs as Draco grabbed his knee's pulling them apart wider and higher like handle bars on a new bike. Harry gasped and moaned, rubbing his cheek against Ron's chest, licking a nipple. Ron watched as Draco let Harry hold his knee's and Draco's hands snake around Harry and rap around his weeping member. Draco's left hand jerked him in time with his hard, deep thrusts and rubbed his balls as Harry moaned and whimpered in his ears. "Ooh!!" Ron cried out and cam. His slick cream triggering Draco's release, then Harry's. The erotic thought of them joined in every possible way made them all shutter.  
  
Harry was the first to move. He moved back and pulled out of Ron. Draco doing the same. They laid there for awhile, resting, side by side. Ron kissed Harry's neck and took Draco's hand and sucked on his finger's. "Ron, don't, your gonna make me hard again." Ron ignored him and sucked himself from between Draco long cold fingers. Draco pulled them away and slyed. "Im not a machine, I cant go again for at least another hour." Harry smirked and sat up. Pulling Ron to the same he sat on Ron's lap and moved down, taking Ron deep inside him. Draco moaned as he watched Ron's hand play with Harry's member and slowly fuck him. Slowly.But his thrusts were deep and very effective.  
  
Harry was almost in tears. It felt so good to be fucked so slowly by his best friend and lover. Draco's eyes only made him harder. He was so close, then Draco moved up and took his fingers in his mouth. He moved even closer, moving his fingers, and kissing him, as Harry's finger sled inside him. He cried out and grabbed onto Harry's shoulders. "Fuck Potter, Im tender!" He slyed as Harry tried to laugh. A minute later Draco couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond ready. He moved back and opened his legs around Ron's and Harry's and lowered himself. Yes, Draco Malfoy cussed and let afew tears fall. It hurt so much. But it felt so promising. Ron moved into Harry, who moved into Draco in the most delicious way. Only seconds later they climaxed at the same time. All gasping, groaning, and moaning each other's name's in a chant of undying love and an over powering magical force.  
  
They're life's would never be the same. 


	2. I like your mind

Real Intentions. Teraki WuFang  
  
I Love Your Body  
  
But Not So Much I Like Your Mind  
  
In Fact You're Boring  
  
Pretend Not Being Of My Kind  
  
You Keep On Talking Of Some Girl That I Don't Know  
  
When Will You Shut up & Will You Go  
  
You're Young  
  
You're Free  
  
Why Don't You Sleep With Me  
  
Don't You Listen  
  
To Those Old Conventions  
  
Nor Hide Or Suppress  
  
Your Real Intentions  
  
You're Open Minded At Least That's What You Keep On Saying  
  
Don't Be Afraid Of Doing What You're Best and.  
  
Shut up, and sleep with me!  
  
They're life's would never be the same. -The Next Day-  
  
Harry mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'Merlin is my lover' making Ron giggle and set up form his fuzzy dream. The he looked down and had a heart attack. "Malfoy!?" Draco woke up and was half puzzled. "Where am I?" Harry chuckled and rolled over. "Hello lovers!" Ron and Draco slyed at the fragile boy. "You!" They snapped at the same time. "What? Do I have something on me? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry got worried and sat up. He covered himself with a sheet and blushed. "You two hate me don't you?" He said sadly making both boys' heart break. "No Potter, I don't hate you." He said as they dressed. Ron sighed. "We're never gonna be able to get out of this situation without somebody finding out about us." Harry smiled and piped up. "Then why fight it, and why not embrace it?" Ron sighed but Draco jumped up to his feet. "No! If my father finds out that im with Harry Potter, the enemy of Valdermort and Ron Weasley, The a-not-rich wizard, I'll be ringed by my neck and killed by Valdermort himself. I cant die Harry. Im sorry." Ron and Harry looked up at Draco with sorrow and hate, but that hate wasn't directed at him. "Draco, if your father finds out, we'll protect you. Im very powerful, and Harry is more powerful then I am against Valdermort in any case." Draco shook his head. "My word is final. Im sorry." And with that he left.  
  
The others in the dorm watched as Draco Malfoy glared at them and stormed our of the dorm. "Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Everyone turned to him and gasped as they heard Harry crying. "What happened to Harry? And why was Draco here?" Neville asked. Ron sat down and everyone sat beside him. "Ok me and Harry are.will. I don't how to tell you this-" Harry stepped out and sat on Ron's lap, resting his head on Ron's shoulder. "Lovers, and Ron and I wanted to keep it a secret so Valdermort didn't know and try to hurt Ron. But then Draco got in and I fear he'll tell his father. We talked to him about it and he said he wouldn't, So please, you need to keep this a secret to. Or maybe the worst will happen and Ron may be harmed." Everyone nodded as Ron kissed Harry's forehead and sighed. 'Harry what are we going to do, you really like that basterd.'  
  
At breakfast everyone was more then a little silent at their table. "What's wrong with all of you?" Oliver Wood asked and was one of the guys not told about Ron and Harry's little secret. "Merlin Woods, your so clueless. Here- " Katie leaned over and told him everything with a silence spell around them. Oliver could be seen blushing and snapping something. But he calmed down and mumbled as the spell was taken off. "Harry, you should of told Dumbledore, he would of expelled him for trespassing." Ron kicked Woods from under the table. "Hush it!" Everyone glared at him equally. "Im sorry, it just doesn't make me feel safe to know you-know-who can just tell anyone our password and get into our dorms when-ever you-know-who wants to!" Everyone pulled out their wands and he paled. "Ok, Ok, im done, im silent." Harry glanced over at Draco and smiled at him. Draco glared and flipped him a finger. He hurt so much when he saw Harry almost burst into tears. "Bloody it all." He grumbled and stood. He walked over Ron and sat between them. "Silence-o-muntas!" Everyone in the room, from all tables, watched as Harry cried and Ron petting his back and Draco was yelling something almost louder then spell aloud. Then Ron Punched Draco, But Harry pinched Ron and Draco smirked and rubbed his cheek. Harry stood and looked around the room. He sighed and held out his hand to Ron, who took it. This made most of the room from the other tables whisper curiously. Then They held out their hands to Draco. Harry kept smiling and lipping what looked liked 'Please.' Draco gave in and cast another spell. The room went up in shock as Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in a funky kinda three way kiss. Draco gasped and cussed. He had used the wrong spell. He forgot that when you were using the Silence spell you cant use another spell with a bubble zone. Everyone's jaws dropped like the domino effect. "Shit!" The professors all looked at eachother then Dumbledore stood. "Would you three please follow me?" They gulped and lift the room following their taller peer.  
  
Dumbledore sat and lit a pipe. "Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy, may I ask what potion you've all been drinking way too much of?" Ron giggled. "We're sorry. Please let us tell you the whole story." Harry nodded pulling Draco into his lap and hugging him. "From the very beginning."  
  
"And that's why we were fighting, then making out. But we'll need your help Possessor Dumbledore. You see Valdermort is going to hunt down Draco and kill him and if he dies, I'll be very sad and I wont be able to protect myself and if im attacked then I'll become the boy who didn't live." Ron chuckled. "Harry, you make it sound so funny when its perfectly serious!" Draco slyed. "In the matter of my life it shouldn't be funny in any way!" Dumbledore sat, and with a great sigh he nodded. "I will put you under my protection spell from Valdermort, but only him. If your attacked by anyone else of his wormtails then I cannot prevent it. That is the best I can do." They all smiled and Harry jumped to his feet, bring Draco with him. "And that is much more then we can ask for Mr. Dumbledore sir. Thank you!" Ron nodded. "Yes, I didn't fancy dying before I turned 18." Everyone raised a brow at Ron then semi nodded. "I guess I didn't want to die before I was old and had lift to save." Harry mumbled. "I've never been bored enough to think that far ahead!" Draco snapped. Ever since the whole Hogwarts student body had seen him kiss his two needy lovers he's been at his nerves end. "Oh Draco." Harry pouted and hugged his Dragon tempered lover. "We're very sorry to get you into trouble with your dad and mom." Ron shrugged. "I wasn't the one that forgot you cant use two bubble spells at the same time, so I don't pity him at all." He smiled and took Draco's hand in his. "But I do think it's for the best, now lets go." Harry followed but when he got to the door he stopped. "Professor Dumbledore, may we have two days off please? We'll make it up to you when we get back." Dumbledore smirked as he dug around in Harry's head. "As long as you take Professor Snape's car." Harry nodded with big bright eyes. Ron and Draco followed him with worried smiles. "Potter, what was that all about?" Ron squeezed Draco's hand. "Harry your making us nervous!" Harry ran into Snape's class room, and after Snape yelling something and Harry crying rather loudly, he bounced back out, holding Snape's car keys proudly in the air. "Road Trip!" Ron and Draco paled. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." 


	3. Road trip

Real Intentions. Teraki WuFang  
  
I Love Your Body  
  
But Not So Much I Like Your Mind  
  
In Fact You're Boring  
  
Pretend Not Being Of My Kind  
  
You Keep On Talking Of Some Girl That I Don't Know  
  
When Will You Shut up & Will You Go  
  
You're Young  
  
You're Free  
  
Why Don't You Sleep With Me  
  
Don't You Listen  
  
To Those Old Conventions  
  
Nor Hide Or Suppress  
  
Your Real Intentions  
  
You're Open Minded At Least That's What You Keep On Saying  
  
Don't Be Afraid Of Doing What You're Best and.  
  
Shut up, and sleep with me!  
  
Harry ran into Snape's class room, and after Snape yelling something and Harry crying rather loudly, he bounced back out, holding Snape's car keys proudly in the air. "Road Trip!" Ron and Draco paled. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..."  
  
-In their dorms-  
  
Draco packed slowly. The slower he moved, the longer he would live to fear Harry's wild driving. Goil sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. "Malfoy, I cant believe you turned into a pussy." Ginny sat down on another bed and sighed. "He's not a pussy, he's just gay. And with my big brother unfortunately." She whispered the last words but Goil caught them. "What's wrong Ginny-doll, think Ron's a bigger pussy?" His laugh was cut off by Draco jumping him and pinning him to his bed. "Ron is a nice and funny guy! I wont have you speaking poorly of him. Even if he is a poor little Weasley." Ginny smiled and slyed. "Draco, that's the nicest thing you've almost ever said." And with that Draco stormed out of his dorm and headed to Snape's car. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were busy.  
  
"Ron! Harder! Push harder!" Hermione blushed and opened the door in rage. "You two are so sick! We can here in potions!" She bit her lip when she noticed Harry and Ron forcing a suitcase closed. "Hermione, stop bitching an help us!" Harry squealed and almost fell off the over packed luggage bag. Hermione jumped on top of it and they heard a click. "Where are you two going?" She asked and poked Ron in the ribs. "Ow! None of your bee's wax." She slyed and smirked. "Real mature Ron, Harry tell me." Harry smiled while he finished dressing. "We're going on a road trip. Ron, Draco, and I. We don't know where, But its going to be fun!" Her lips curled and she held back a laugh. "It was nice to know you Ron. I hope we find your body in one piece." Ron got nervous again. "Oh Ron, she's just teasing. Im a really good driver. Dumbledore's ridden with me before and he's still alive to talk about it." Ron closed his eyes. "And I wonder why he used that memory spell on himself right after it huh?" Harry blushed. "Knock it off Hermione!" She laughed and walked off to her room humming the death song.  
  
Ron and Harry walked out to the car and turned bright red when they saw Draco. He leaning against the car, a bran new red Ferrari, and he wore in only tight hip-hugging jeans and a half open button up shirt. He saw then and ruined their view when his face turned into a scowl. "Your late!"  
  
-In the car-  
  
Draco sat in the back so he wouldn't have to be so close to the others. He needed to think about the past few days. Harry bobbed around in his seat singing "Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me?" Ron turned the CD to another song. Harry turned it back and Ron changed it. "Harry, please, its driving me crazy!" He whined. Harry sighed. "Fine, will listen to a song you pick and then a song I pick deal?" Ron nodded, anything was better then non stop 'Shut and sleep with me, come on, uh huh, and sleep with me'.  
  
"Do you believe in love after love?" Ron sang loudly. Cher was a witch. She just had to be. Look at how old she was, and how old she looked. Then it was Harry's turn. He grinned at Ron's expression as he put it back on Track 3. "Shut up and sleep with me, come on, uh huh, and sleep with me-" Draco leaned forward, pulled the CD out and tossed it out the sunroof. Harry and Ron slammed on the breaks looking back. "Draco, that was our favorite CD!" Draco smirked. "Oops, I thought it was a Frisbee." He pulled out one of his CD's and popped it in the Menchi soundtrack from Excel Saga. And then a dog begun to sing. Harry and Ron watched as Draco's eyes filled with emotion and he sighed almost in tears at the words (or howls.) "I've think he's lost it." Harry nodded and pulled over in the Hoggy Motel. Free for all Hogwarts students.  
  
"One room, and one very big bed." The older man blinked and handed them a key after seeing some id's. "Umm, would you three like pool passes?" Harry snatched them up and giggled. "Cool! Thanks!" The man sighed and shook his head. "Crazy wizard teens." Draco flopped down on the giant bed and smiled dreamily. "I like this little road trip Harry, Thanks for bring us." Harry laid down beside him and stuck his head in Draco's chest. "Thanks you for still coming after all that's on your mind." Draco felt two other arms around his back side and blushed as hot breath poured into his ears. "And thank you for being with us." Ron's voice was rich and like a purr making Draco shutter into Harry's arms. "How could I reset you two?" Harry giggled and jumped up. "Im gonna go to the pool. Wanna come?" Draco and Ron sighed. "Harry, we were hopefully gonna have sex then eat and sleep." Harry pouted. "Pool, food, sex then maybe some sleep. But not much sleep for us tonight. Sex-feast!" The others groaned as Harry unpacked there bathing suits and pulled out some towels. "Last one's down's a muggle lover!"  
  
They made it down to the pool minutes later. Harry was slashing around and acting like a child. Ron jumped in and Harry grinned at Draco. "You're the last one in, you're a muggle lover!" Draco grinned and jumped in after him. Harry squealed and eep'd as Ron pulled him under. They all stole kisses and Draco chuckled. "That's Mr. Muggle Lover to you, Potter." Harry went from child to mature in a second and moaned into Draco's heat. "They have a hot tub here for students only, and we're the only students here, wanna take advantage of the privacy?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco make their way to the hot tub and stripped. Ron took Draco to his arms and kissed his chest as Harry lowered them into the boiling hot tub. Ron gasped as Harry's hands moved to his chest and tweaked his nipples. Draco felt harder as he heard Ron's grunts of protest. They changed so Harry was setting on Draco's lap and Ron was nipped between them. Ron felt Draco's erection up against his thigh as Harry's was poking his way beside Ron's balls. "W-we need to try a new position tonight Draco. Its one that me and Ron saw in this movie once. It looks very cool." Harry blushed and stood. Ron was able to move around behind Draco and push him so he was almost setting on Harry's member. He licked his lips and pressed a finger into Draco who cursed and gripped Harry's arm. "Draco that hurts!" He winced and pulled his arm away. He slowly pulled them forward and moved Draco's finger to his lips. "Draco, Your going to get on me and then Ron's going to get on you. I'll be laying down so you two will above me.?" (Mental picture: Ok, Harry's laying down on his back, and Draco gets on him and then when Draco moves up his going to be inside Ron.)  
  
Draco nodded and turned around to face Ron. He slipped his fingers to mimic what Ron's fingers were doing. He smiled when he felt inside of the red head. He was tight. Harry was lucky that Ron never adjusted to getting it up the ass. He would of laughed at his thoughts but he was at a loss of breath when Ron touched him from that spot deep inside. They parted and Harry laid down on his back. He helped Draco lower himself and pushed in. Draco closed his eyes and held his breath. He hated this part the most. Then he cried out as Harry forced himself deeper. He opened his eyes to see Ron and Harry kiss. Ron's ass open for him. Almost swaying in the air. Harry's waist was under water but Draco's body could see everything going on down there.  
  
Draco moved up Harry's member and into Ron. Who moved with him as he sled back down and up into Ron harder, only making Harry move faster. Harry sat up. Forcing Draco and himself to sandwich Ron again. But in a deeper way. Ron felt Harry's lips all over his chest and stomach. (Mental picture: Okay, Harry's inside Draco, and that makes Draco higher, and Ron's on Draco so that makes him even more higher. Blow job higher ~.^.!) Then felt Harry's lips take him in. He mewed and gripped Draco's hips as Draco gripped Harry's who was way too busy giving and receiving to care about any hand prints that were gonna be bruised into his thighs in the morning. Ron rocked harder onto Draco, making Draco whimper in ecstasy. Harry knocked up the force by pounding into Draco with everything he had. He couldn't concentrate on Ron anymore so he settled with his hands. He jerked Ron as hard as he was thrusting into Draco, who was doing the same through Ron. And Ron was so gone he didn't hear anything but the beating of his heart in his ears. Ron came first. Clenching Draco so had that it almost hurt. Harry was next. He growled and came inside Draco, and as a side effect causing Draco to cry out and pound into Ron harder and deeper. He couldn't breath, he was so deep in the tight passage of the red headed god that he didn't know if he would ever return. Then it hit him. Ron closed his eyes and licked his lips as Draco' cum slipped down his thighs.  
  
"Ron, don't move. Please never move." Draco begged in a half purring manor. "It feels too good to be true." Harry sighed like he was high on life. Draco felt Harry still throbbing inside him. He loved it. Being inside Ron and Harry inside him. Ron looked down at Harry and winked. "You almost make me cum with that little blow job you were trying." Harry grinned and put his hands on Draco's hips. Lifting him slightly. "Now, Draco, you and Ron switch places." Draco rolled his eyes. "Give us a second. I need to recharge, Seriously, what are you on, Viagara?" They laughed, recharged and continued.  
  
-In the room-  
  
Ron sat down slowly so not to disturb his sore ass. Draco sat down harder and yelped standing. "Fuck me, that hurt!" He blushed when Harry got a funny look in his eyes. "No, bad Harry, no more for a week!" Ron almost choked on his grapes. "A week, Draco, that's insane. Me and Harry screw at least twice every 24 hours. Other wise we'd go nuts without eachother." Draco's jaw dropped. "No, twice a day, that's the insane thing! Ron, your ass?!" Ron sighed. "I recover fast. And after a month your body wont need magic to make it all better." Harry pulled out his wand and pushed Draco so he bending over the bed. "Healosiss!" Draco gasped and felt his ass go numb. "Potter, im gonna kill you, what did you do to my ass?" Harry and Ron giggled and flopped down on the bed. "It's a reverse spell. Your ass will heal in a minute and you wouldn't know any better then if you were a virgin in there again." Draco smiled. "Now he tells me, I thought you were gonna rape me with your wand." Ron blushed and almost choked on his grapes again. Draco sneered. "I don't want to know!"  
  
Ron laid back watching SailorMoon and feed Harry some grape's. "How can you watch that crap?" Draco sneered and dropped into the bed, beside Ron. He plucked some grapes and feed himself watching a few funny looking cartoon girl fight in very tight outfits and short skirts. "If the were human, and maybe men I'd watch it." SailorMoon jumped into the air and did a fancy attack. "Ha! I can do that better then he without dressing funny!" Draco jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. And with a flick of his wrist he made a golden Frisbee appear. Ron rolled his eyes. "Evil doers beware." Harry chuckled and jumped to his feet growling like an evil monster. "Grr, I'm going to eat you, and your pretty little owl too!" Draco giggled and pounced. Both landing on the far end of the giant bed. Ron spit out a grape when Harry's leg knocked him up side the head. "Oy! Watch it!" He pouted and popped another grape in his mouth. "You two are an eating hazard." He mumbled and was pulled into their little game.  
  
-After wards.-  
  
"So, we've defeated the evil monster, what now?" Ron asked as Harry sat on the bed, tied and gagged. Draco smirked. "I say we get some sleep and prepare for more evil to come." Ron sighed and untied Harry. "Are you going to leave the dark side?" Harry pouted. "But I like the dark side. I get to be all evil and stuff." Draco lifted the rope's. "But the good side is just as fun!" He squealed and hid behind Ron. All smiled and went to sleep. "Ron, do you think Valdermort is going to come after Draco?" Ron's eyes opened and he made out Harry's face's out-line. "If he comes after Draco, we'll be there to protect him." He felt warm arms circle Harry, then him in a hug. Draco's blond head popped up from behind Harry. "Ron, Harry, do you think we can stop treating Draco like he's not here and get some sleep?" Harry giggled madly and cuddled into Ron's chest while Draco moved into Harry's back and rest his arms around both boys. "Good night Harry, Good night Ron." Harry yawned. "Sleep tight you two." Ron closed his eyes and felt a nice dream coming on. "Love you." He mumbled and was off to another land. 


	4. Mixed then Fixed

Real Intentions. Teraki WuFang  
  
I Love Your Body  
  
But Not So Much I Like Your Mind  
  
In Fact You're Boring  
  
Pretend Not Being Of My Kind  
  
You Keep On Talking Of Some Girl That I Don't Know  
  
When Will You Shut up & Will You Go  
  
You're Young  
  
You're Free  
  
Why Don't You Sleep With Me  
  
Don't You Listen  
  
To Those Old Conventions  
  
Nor Hide Or Suppress  
  
Your Real Intentions  
  
You're Open Minded At Least That's What You Keep On Saying  
  
Don't Be Afraid Of Doing What You're Best and.  
  
Shut up, and sleep with me!  
  
Harry heard Ron say it, Draco heard Ron say, and both didn't find sleep right away that night.  
  
-Sun rise-  
  
Ron woke to an empty bed. He looked around and wondered. "Harry? Draco?" Draco walked out of the shower and jumped. "Merlin, I thought you were asleep." Ron smiled. "I just woke up. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Draco shook his head and tossed his towel away, joining Ron in the warm bed. "Draco your still wet, and getting me wet!" Draco let out an evil chuckle as the door opened. "I cant leave you alone for a minute without you two going at it like rabbits!" Harry smirked and jumped in. "Draco, your wet!" He said, kissing Draco's neck. "Thank you for stating the obvious." Harry slyed. "Malfoy." Ron watched as they went silent. "Ron, can I ask you something?" Draco paled. "Harry, no, we agreed to wait!" Harry ignored him and sat up. "Do you love us?" Ron smiled. "Duh, of course I do." Harry took Ron's hand and frowned. "No, I mean, really really really love us?" Ron's smile slipped. "Harry, what is this about? Yes, I do love you both very much. More then I've ever loved anything in my life." Draco rubbed Ron's leg, from his feet to his knee. "Ron, I know that you may love us. But I don't feel that way.Not yet, I might later, given time." Ron felt Harry's eyes on him. "Ron, I love you, but I don't think I love you like that. I never meant to lead you on. I was only with you because it felt right." Ron pulled away. "I understand." He stood and went to the bath room. Draco sighed as Harry felt tears stream down his face. "Draco, I do love him." Draco nodded. "Same."  
  
Ron sat on his knee's and tried to shower but the water wouldn't touch him. He sighed and relaxed, controlling his emotions. He never should have fallin inlove with them he thought to himself as the water finally hit him. It was hot and painful. He needed it. He wanted his body to hurt as much on the out side as it did inside.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you." Draco called and walked in. Ron cut the water and waited. "I need to tell you something." He said and sat on the sink. "Harry and I do love you, but we cant say it. My father taught me not to love anything. And I'm just learning how to. Its very hard on me, and I know that shouldn't make it right, but I cant love you right now. I need time. And Harry cant say it because he's afraid. He's only known love to be a hateful thing." Ron listened and it did make since. From Draco's family to Harry's, both never had the kind of love Ron was shown and given. He opened the curtains and fell into Draco's open arms. "I do love you no matter how you feel." He whispered into the blonde's neck.  
  
Harry listened out side the door and entered. "Ron?" Ron looked up and smiled sweetly. "Harry, please don't be sad, I understand, it just hurt to hear it at first. I thought you used me for sex and didn't feel anything for me." Harry cried, his eyes full of pain. "No, never, Oh Ron, I do feel for you. A lot. I just don't know what." He joined the hug and melted into them. Ron closed his eyes. "Draco and you will love me one day when your ready. But until then, lets never bring it up. Agreed?" Both nodded. "And no more secrets between only two of us. We need to say everything to each other. Agreed?" Draco nodded as Harry sobbed a pitifully. "Yes.I agree." He smiled and was kissed. "Great, now lets shower and get home. Im beginning to wonder what we'll have to do for Dumbledore."  
  
-On the ride back-  
  
They had agreed, finally, on one song that they all loved. Hide You, by Kosheen! They bopped around to the beat and say along. Harry's nostrils inhaled something funny. "Draco what's on fire back there!?" The new Ferrari swerved around the lanes as Harry looked back. "Eyes on the road, Eyes on the road!" Ron screamed taking the wheel.  
  
Draco smiled weakly as he hid the joint he was puffing behinds him. "Potter, relax. Its nothing." Harry's face went red. "You know its legal and against Hogwart's rules to smoke anything!" Draco shrugged. "Then help me smoke it and I'll never touch the stuff again." Ron paled as he shifted back into the right lane. "We're all going to die, Valdermort's not going to have a chance to kill us, we're going to die here, on a high way."  
  
-Two minutes later-  
  
"This shit is so good!" Ron smiled with hazed eyes. He looked over at Harry and giggled. "Your one hell of an ugly girl." Harry slyed. "Im not a girl you ninny, im a man." At the work man Draco and Ron laughed so hard they could of scared a heard of cows. "Your not a man, you're a little boy." Draco patted Ron's head. "No, he's not little, 9 inch's is FAR from little!" They laughed some more then Harry grinned. "You know what Ron? I think if you were a girl, I'd fuck you." Draco nodded in the back. "Me to!"  
  
(Author note: Ok, this is getting way to out of hand)  
  
NEXT!!! 


	5. Shut up and sleep with me

Real Intentions. Teraki WuFang  
  
I Love Your Body  
  
But Not So Much I Like Your Mind  
  
In Fact You're Boring  
  
Pretend Not Being Of My Kind  
  
You Keep On Talking Of Some Girl That I Don't Know  
  
When Will You Shut up & Will You Go  
  
You're Young  
  
You're Free  
  
Why Don't You Sleep With Me  
  
Don't You Listen  
  
To Those Old Conventions  
  
Nor Hide Or Suppress  
  
Your Real Intentions  
  
You're Open Minded At Least That's What You Keep On Saying  
  
Don't Be Afraid Of Doing What You're Best and.  
  
Shut up, and sleep with me!  
  
They laughed some more then Harry grinned. "You know what Ron? I think if you were a girl, I'd fuck you." Draco nodded in the back. "Me to!"  
  
(Author note: Ok, this is getting way to out of hand)  
  
NEXT!!!  
  
-Back at Hogwarts-  
  
Harry sighed, deep in thought. Valdermort had attacked the school while they were gone. Some of the second years were hurt and others dead. The professors had a lock down and manage to cage him. They now waited for Harry to make the next move.  
  
"Are you going to kill him?" Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. "It seems there is no other way." Draco stepped into the room and slyed. "You cant kill him, nothing can kill him." They sat there, on Harry's bed. Thinking. "Maybe if we turned him into something, like a statue." Ron offered. He expected them to snap at him and tell him it was a stupid idea. Instead he found both boys eyeing him with curious smiles. "You know, Weasley, that's a great idea." Harry nodded and they went off, hunting for Hermione. "Hermy, help us please." Draco begged, beside himself. Ron grinned. "Draco, she'll help us or she'll have to answer to Dumbledore." She growled and pulled out her wand. "Books appearo!" And a mountain of spell books became visual. "Here." She snapped handing Harry a fairly heavy book about turning people and spirits into objects. "And don't say I didn't warn you when Valdermort gets free and blows every one up!" The smirked and ran off. "Leave it up to Hermione to over-react." Ron said rolling his eyes. "She's right, if anything goes wrong, he might get loose again Harry." Draco warned as they ran into the dungeons.  
  
Inside a glowing green like bubble stood Valdermort. He looked like he was made of colored air. "I told you we'd meet again, potter." His evil voice chuckled. It was raw with rage and pure evil. He reached out to defy his bondaries and was stopped. "Dam this infernal bubble. Mock my words Potter. I'll get you yet!" Harry and Ron took each of Draco's hands. They made a small triangle under the hovering bubble. Valdermort slyed and snickered. "You going to try and defeat me, again Potter, I thought you would of learned your lesson by now. I cannot be KILLED!" He growled and struck at the bubble again.  
  
"What was once." Harry stepped forward. "What is now." Ron joining them. "And what will never be." Draco followed, almost fearing it to back fire. "Gas from once." Harry closed his eyes. "Liquid from now." Ron nodded with a shiver. "And solid soon to be." Draco smiled, the power was beginning to flow. "Use our love-" Harry had a flash of their love. "Courage-" Ron looked back on how he would of done anything to protect his loved ones. "And wisdom." Draco has to blush at his word, he may have wise, but very stubborn. "To lock and hold in time and space-" All hands have a small tingle. They looked deep into the green glow and smiled. "And never let it free!"  
  
Valdermort froze and the green bubble broke. Draco stepped back and dreaded that it didn't work. Then he noticed that Valdermort wasn't doing anything short of being seen. Ron tapped his forehead and smiled. "He's a rock." Harry shook his head. "No Ron, only incased in it." He glanced at Draco and took his hand back, tugging him forward. "Look at you, the great Draco Malfoy all scared over a man in a bubble." They laughed and Draco snarled. "Shut up Potter!" Harry kissed him lightly and winked. "That's Mr. Potter to you."  
  
(Note: Epilogue...)  
  
Harry rested under a tree and smiled at its welcomed shade. Hot days like this brought back so many memories-CRASH-Draco flopped down from the tree above. Draco rubbed his head as he looked up from Ron's lap. "I hate this bloody tree!" He growled and looked up to find his broom stuck in some branches. "Never fails." Harry smiled and rolled over to lay on Draco's lap. They sat there as Harry told Ron about the first time Draco had meet Mr. Tree and the battle that followed. Ron was in for a story to die for.  
  
After some hard laughing and a serious make out session they returned to their new dorm room. Snape was so joyous to have his Ferrari back in one piece that he let them pick any room in the school to be theirs. They choose and older room next to the library where a mirror was kept afew years ago when harry had first arrived at Hogwarts. And with a giant water bed and a black curtains over the huge windows it was private and prefect for those after class 'activities.' (Giggles!)  
  
The End  
  
-Hermione walks by their new room "Harder, Push it! Harder!" Blushes and marches off.- 


End file.
